Prince of Tennis Vacation
by Shadow ElfDemon
Summary: I'm going to put the discaimer here. I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters except for my OC's.Yeah I know the title sucks I'll change it in time. I recently edited and added to chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

"So, were leaving tomorrow ne?" Amy asked as she brushed a strand of long black hair behind her ear. She then looked directly at her friend with piercing hazel green eyes that seemed to be full of curiosity.

"Hai." Hanabi replied shortly as she played with a rock she found on the ground in front of Seigaku's gates. She had short blood red hair with black streaks, her amber eyes behind semi-thick rectangular black and blue glasses.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" Amy asked with a questionable tone.

"I guess I am, are you? I mean it's not that important is it? I just think that maybe this trip is just…" Hanabi then continued to ramble on probably just thinking out loud.

"Of course I'm excited! Who wouldn't be?!" Amy grinned widely.

"Amy's actually right for once." Kage said not sounding happy at all. His medium length brown hair blew in the wind as his hazel eyes glared at the ground.

"I'm happy to get away from this hell hole called "Education"" Brynn said to no one in particular. She had medium length light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I guess your right but we'll still be doing school work ne?" Hanabi asked.

"But not as much!" Amy squealed with excitement making the other three cover their ears. The three then walked away in different directions leaving the hyperactive girl behind. Amy soon noticed and ran to catch up with Brynn so they could walk home together.

The next day the four along with Hanabi's twin brother Habu met up at the park near Seigaku. Habu looked nothing like his sister; he had short orange hair, bright green eyes, and was tanned from the hours he spent in the sun. The two stood side by side: one pale and the other tanned, they looked directly at each other and smirked.

Brynn and Amy glanced at each other nervously, they knew that look all to well and usually it meant nothing good. Brynn felt a strong feeling of regret course through her veins. She regretted the fact she was ever chosen to go on this stupid trip. She already knew it might indeed kill her depending on what bus she rides on and if Hanabi and Habu were to be separated the chaos to come would only be reduced temporarily. Hating every fact that came zooming back to her she put the pieces together and discovered that it would be loud and unpleasant. Amy on the other hand smiled wildly, she wanted in on their plan but was also worried about the outcome.

Kage was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. I mean, he was only wearing black boxers mostly because he wasn't awake when the others had come to pick him up which resulted in them dragging him and his luggage without letting him change. Kage now lay on the grass half asleep. He had spent the whole night packing, which he should have done three days ago.

"Hana-chan do you think that we might be early?" Habu asked his twin as he looked up to the sky as if uninterested.

"I guess it's possible but I don't think so." Hanabi replied calculating the possibilities.

"You know Ryuzaki sensei never gave us a specific time…. So we could be early or late depending if we were first or last." Brynn said smartly. She then kicked Kage's head lightly to wake him up. He just rolled to his side and murmured something about 'evil pink bunnies'. Brynn raised her eyebrow and kicked him again, only harder and not his head: his back. He shot up quickly in pain and glared at the brunette.

"So we should take a look around then?" Amy asked curiously before jumping up and down hyperactively waiting for an answer. Brynn sighed; she had a cat, a dog, and two devious kitsune to take care of. This was going to be a very troublesome trip, nothing close to a vacation.

"That seems like a reasonable thing to do." Hanabi answered acting rather mature.

_Thank god!_ Brynn thought thankfully, at least one of the kitsune was at least trying to act sane. Wait! When were any of them ever sane? Brynn sighed once again, she was thinking too much again and she was confusing herself. Brynn, finally noticing that Kage was only in boxers, smacked her forehead.

"My god… Kage get dressed." Habu told the grumpy teen that looked half dead. Kage grunted and rummaged through his clothes bag and put on a green shirt a beige pants. Hanabi rolled her eyes and started walking in a random direction. Habu followed behind her not even waiting for the other three. Brynn and Amy soon got the idea and followed, dragging Kage with them.

They wandered around aimlessly until they found themselves exactly where they started. The only difference was that there were now other people there waiting and talking excitedly about the trip. Both Hanabi's and Habu's right eye seemed to twitch in annoyance when they saw this but pushed it aside and walked toward Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi. Amy on the other hand spotted Kikumaru Eiji and jumped on his back just like any other day. Kage fell to the ground instantly falling asleep, Brynn only rolled her eyes then growled irritated.

"Oi Fuji, Yukimura!" Habu called out to the two as he and his sister approached. Hanabi looked confused; she didn't know anyone by the name Yukimura. Habu sweat dropped seeing this and introduced her to him. The four talked quietly amongst themselves for a while.

"EH?!" Hanabi asked in a forced whisper after they said something about mixing everyone's luggage when they weren't looking. No one ever told her about that part of the plan! It was cruel and she didn't like the fact that they would mix their own luggage as well. Chances were that the clothes would be too big for her and… But then again if they were the only ones wearing there own clothes it would look suspicious.

"Quiet! It's not like… Oh…." Habu hissed then realized him and Fuji both forgot to tell her.

"Oh, what?" Yukimura asked with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, you forgot…" Hanabi glared at both Fuji and Habu. Fuji just smiled serenely and ruffled her hair. Habu on the other hand looked guilty and then realized that since only Fuji, Yukimura, and he were given the job to put the luggage in the trunk it would be weird for Hanabi to do so as well. He then began to explain this to her, expecting to be hit upside the head, but she took it amazingly well. "Alright." She replied. Fuji ruffled her hair once more and whispered something in her ear. She then walked away and leaned against a tree giving an "I-hate-my-life" look.

"What did you say?" Habu asked Fuji who just smiled and began to put the luggage into the busses and switching the belongings randomly. Yukimura and Habu then followed suit.

Hanabi smirked inwardly when she saw Kikumaru and Amy argue animatedly just like they always did. Hanabi's supposed job was to attempt to make Hyotei's Atobe and Seigaku's Tezuka seriously pissed off. She doubted it was even possible but she is known to be quite annoying when she wants to be. She stood there just thinking about what she would do and then it hit her. Literally. Three packets of ketchup hit her head and knocked her away from her thoughts. She looked down at the three packets and pocketed them with a smirk. My did Atobe's shirt look expensive…but he wouldn't mind if her hand slipped and she stained it, would he? Then again it could just end up being his **favorite** shirt and he **will** throw a fit about it and if he didn't she would make sure he did. Tezuka, what could she possibly do? Pants him? No that would just be suicide. Then an idea popped into her mind, she could drench him with water. _The fountain should work nicely… I just hope I won't get murdered __**if**__ this works._ She thought the blood draining from her face.

Atobe gaped at the girl sprawled out on the ground in front of him. Just moments ago she had tripped on her own foot and put her hands in front to catch herself, her right hand involuntarily clutched into a fist splattering Atobe's face and his favorite shirt with ketchup. He was surprised, who would dare do such a thing to the always magnificent Ore-sama! He didn't really mind but when he noticed the ketchup on his shirt he stared incredulously at the girl who was spotlessly clean except for a scraped knee.

A few minutes passed before Hanabi received the results she had been hoping for, Atobe blew a gasket, lectured her, and then searched for Tezuka who he assumed was her sempai. Hanabi was now sitting on a tree branch watching the fluffy white clouds drift about lazily without a care, the sun shining brightly on their backs. Silently she wished to be like a cloud, to be able to be so carefree like they were.

Tezuka sighed, what exactly had he gotten himself into? All he had done was told Atobe that Hanabi did in fact go to Seigaku not that she was his kouhai. Truth be told Hanabi was a few months older than the stoic captain of Seigaku. Atobe ranted on and on to Tezuka about what Hanabi had done to his precious shirt. Tezuka could not fathom why Hanabi would do such a thing. She wasn't known for being mischievous at all or at least he didn't know that much. He had pretty much though of her as the quiet, sweet, and responsible choir manager she was obviously not to most eyes. Her brother on the other hand seemed to be her total opposite. Atobe wanted her to be punished and when Tezuka explained why he wouldn't Atobe gaped in shock. Tezuka Kunimitsu was being soft? Atobe smirked assuming that the great Kunimitsu had a crush on the girl. Tezuka shook his head merely indicating that Atobe was wrong.

"Is that so? Then explain to me why you can't punish your kouhai." Atobe asked not believing a single word that came from the stoic captain of Seigaku's tennis club.

"That's right. Also I refuse to explain it to you again and she is not my kouhai." Tezuka answered holding back a glare.

"Oh then she's in the same grade." Atobe said thoughtfully.

Hanabi watched the conversation from afar giggling silently in amusement. Tezuka was far more annoyed with Atobe then he led on and she could tell. She secretly loved watching people as they argued with one another. Momo and Kaidoh for example were the most entertaining by far. She watched with a soft smile on her face, a habit she had acquired from being around Fuji so much. Soon she was awakened from her thought when she was roughly pulled down from the branch. Desperately she clung to the branch with her hands; of course she knew who it was. Looking down she saw the face of Akutsu Jin and sweat dropped, her guess had been wrong. She had thought it was her twin brother, it usually was but she just guessed today it was different. Today it was her childhood friend Akutsu whom she never really understood.


	2. Chapter 2: Types

She let go of the branch hoping he would catch her and not let her fall to the ground. "Keh, baka" Akutsu muttered as she let go, it would truly be troublesome if he had let the girl fall. Her twin would rant incoherently, Sengoku would scold him, and at the top of the list, Hanabi would probably bother him about it for about a week. Hanabi looked up surprised by his uncharacteristic action; he had just caught her and put her on her feet. Akutsu soon walked away with a scowl on his face. Had he really just caught her to save him the extra annoyance? He thought it over for a while but figured he had not saved himself from anything in the end.

Hanabi just stood there confused for a while until Fuji tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Good job. That worked out perfectly ne?" She blushed slightly not used compliments. Fuji chuckled to himself, he really loved to tease the girl and she hated it. That is if she even realized what was going on, she usually did not though. "But Tezuka's in a bad mood and we can't have that can we?" he asked her his smile never fading. Hanabi stared at him in disbelief, had he just implied what she thought he did?

"Nani?" Hanabi asked her eyes wide and disbelieving. Fuji just chuckled again then told her that he was joking. Her hair seemed to stand on ends with her anger, she was fuming now and if Ryuzaki sensei had not called them at the time she would have attempted to kill him.

"…As I was saying there are list on the bulletin board to which bus you will ride and like I've been trying to explain the school's will be intermixed…." That is all Hanabi had heard before her brother dragged her to the bulletin board. Habu sighed; he had been placed on bus three, Jyosei's bus. Apparently, most of the seniors in drama were all stuck together along with some of the tennis player's from Yamabuki, Jyosei, and Rikkai. Hanabi was stuck on bus one, Hyotei's bus. Apparently, most of the seniors in choir were stuck in one bus with Ibu Shinji from Fudomine, Akutagawa Jiroh, Makuhi Gakuto, and Ohtori Choutarou from Hyotei.

"Yay!" Amy yelled as she managed to glomp Hanabi, Brynn, and Kage at once. The three glanced at each other, no one deserved this much love from one person when they were about dead. Kage soon struggled out of her death grip and dragged Momo with him to bus two.

As soon as the hyperactive girl released the two from her death grip they slowly backed away suspiciously eying the girl. Hanabi boarded the bus first and took the window seat in the back right corner. As she had walked down the isle, she noticed a booth in the middle of the right side. A few moments had past before she felt the bus shaking slightly a clear indication that the others had started boarding the bus as well. She felt someone sit beside her but made no indication that she had noticed. Seconds later, she turned her head to the side and saw Shinji beside her. Shinji was currently mumbling about how people were so ignorant. She blinked a few times then poked her new "buddy".

Shinji looked at the amber-eyed girl and blinked at her. Had she just poked him? He just stared at her in disbelief as he tried to figure out why she had poked a perfectly random stranger. The girl just stared back at him with curiosity not blinking once though the corner of her lip twitched as she held back a smile.

"How annoying… Just poke someone then stare at him or her as if insisting they had done something. It's rude…." Shinji continued to mumble under his breath.

Hanabi turned quickly and grinned widely. She knew she had remembered the dark haired boy from somewhere. She was at the mall that day helping Tachibana Ann find a new outfit much to her discomfort. They had later bumped into Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji while they were walking home. She was then introduced to the two boys and she had listened to Shinji talk to himself the whole time.

A bell seemed to ring in Shinji's head, "Oh your Habu."

Hanabi fumed she looked nothing like her brother! Sure, she had shorter hair then her brother and she had a relatively flat chest but that does **not **make her a boy. She glared at Shinji then bit her tongue trying to hold back a sarcastic comment. Her ears turned bright red with her anger. Amy looked back, she had heard what he had said and as any Seigaku student would know, Hanabi hated to be mistaken for her twin. Hanabi took a deep breath and let it out as she finally replied in a quiet voice, "No, I'm Hanabi…"

The Seigaku students let out a heavy sigh of relief. Thank god, she had not punched him or glared. What would that have shown anyway? Nothing at all, that is why they were so happy that the somewhat violent girl had learned some self-control.

"Oh… sorry then Habu must be the one with the orange hair. I should have known as much Habu seemed less patient… the clouds are thicker above us than over there…." Shinji muttered as he got lost in his thoughts once again like usual. Hanabi looked out the window. What he said was true, the clouds were dark above there heads and looked like it would rain. The thunder sounded almost as if on cue the rain started pouring.

"Y'know in a way the pounding rain is comforting. Do you think so? On the other hand, maybe it is the opposite for some…. I'm hungry…" Hanabi said stating the last part almost randomly when she drifted away into her "happy place".

Brynn frowned. She then looked back to where the two were talking to themselves as they stare out the window. It was loud and annoying enough without them adding to the noise. She sighed and took her Ipod out of her pocket then uncoiled her headphones and placed the buds in her ears. Before she got a chance to turn it on Gakuto turned around and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Ignoring you and everyone else on this hell hole…." Brynn replied darkly. Gakuto was shocked no one had ever told him something like that not even Shishido. Shishido never ignored him he just argued with him. Gakuto at this point turned back around in the booth again and laid his head on his arms. He in fact did not take this blow well.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Amy asked her eyes wide with disbelief. Was it not Hanabi who did not want to be there and not Brynn? Amy was completely confused. Brynn glared at her so-called "sister" and turned on her Ipod not forgetting to turn the volume up.

"Don't listen to her she's in a bad mood but on the other hand…." Hanabi stated in monotone as she came back from her "happy place"

"On the other hand what?" Garnet the manager of Jyosei's choir asked. Just by glancing at him the first thing anyone would notice are his garnet colored eyes. The second thing would have to be his colorful clothing that is if he is not wearing his school uniform because then it would have to be his short, curly sandy blonde hair or maybe his russet colored skin.

"It's so loud it could be called annoying." Hanabi answered the annoyance showing in her voice. At this point, the bus quieted down, the only sound heard was Brynn's Ipod.

"You and Brynn aren't any fun!" Amy whined. A few seconds ago, she had been talking to Kira and Haruka the manager's from Hyotei. Out of the two Kira stood out the most with her piercing green eyes and purple-black hair. Haruka on the other hand was normal with her dark brown eyes and hair. There personalities however were not that different. They were both so shy it was hard to believe they were elected to be manager or in this case manager's. Then again it wasn't that hard to believe since they were both dedicated but then again it was easy to walk all over them. They were type three the shy type.

"That's right you need to loosen up!" Garnet exclaimed. He is type two the carefree type who can inspire almost anyone.

Hanabi just rolled her eyes at him. She on the other hand was either type one the serious type or type four the confused type. No one really knows since her mood changes too much. So sometimes, she can be a mix of all the types, which can annoy the hell out of any sane person. However, we all know that no one is sane.

"Oh just let her do as she wishes, she's just a loser anyway." Hideko smirked arrogantly. The smirk that made Hanabi's blood boil. The exact smirk that always seemed to be plastered to both Echizen and Atobe's lips just to think about that made her writhe with anger. In addition, because she knew how she felt was completely irrational that made it even more complicated. Hideko is also a manager, St. Rudolph's choir manager to be exact. To tell the truth her most attractive feature would have to be her face. Her almond-shaped blue eyes, the way her dark green bangs that shaped her face just perfectly. She is type five, I bet you can guess what that is, the arrogant type.

"Oh shut up Hideko…" Riku stated his voice cold and serious. His eyes were a soft lilac and his hair deep violet. If it was possible, he hated the girl more than Hanabi. However, he had his reason's to feel the way he did. Actually, in reality, the reason was stupid but he would carry his grudge for as long as he lived. You see a few years back when they had both been in grade school she had embarrassed him in front of the whole student body. She had stuck gum in his precious hair and pulled his pants down, revealing his black and red boxers. Okay maybe it was not that stupid. He has every right to be angry with that girl and her stupid smirk! If you are wondering he's Yamabuki's manager and he's type one, the serious type.

Yoru smiled softly. Today he had his long dark pink hair pulled into a loose braid and his bangs parted to the left so they covered that half of his face as always. His eyes still the pale blue they have always been. He laughed inwardly at what was happening around him. He was Fudomine's manager and type six the happy-go-lucky type unlike Mirai who sat beside him. Mirai was Rikkai's manager and type seven the broody type. Mirai wore his mint green hair a little longer than his shoulders and in a ponytail. His crimson eyes met Yoru's laughing pale blue eye and he sighed. Even though he considered this predicament highly annoying he also could see the humor in it.

((Hello as you can see I edited this chapter and added to it. I will try to update this story as fast as I can but I cannot make any promises with school and homework. I will get at least a paragraph in every night if I can at the most three. Anyways I hope you like this story, I do I think it is the best I have done. The rest of my stories are on hiatus and I am going to try to edit them if I have time. Please review it encourages me to write more and I enjoy constructive criticism. I would really love to improve my writing, which I think I have done a fair amount but there is always room for improvement. Thank you for reading.))


End file.
